Peanut Butter
by xlaurajanex
Summary: Mickie James is acting very very odd. Random story including Mickie, Kelly, Eve, Randy, Josh Matthews and John Cena plus a special guest star! No good at summaries x ONESHOT


**Warning you know this story is very random x I don't anybody x**

"_Hi I'm Josh Matthews and please welcome my guest at this time Randy Orton and John Cena." The crowd was loud with a mixture of boos and cheers but mostly cheers when Randy and John appeared on the screen. "What I wanted to ask you was how did you two manage to come together as partners considering your past?" Randy rolled his eyes not surprised at all by the question, let's face it Josh's questions are pretty predictable._

"_Well Josh..." John didn't get a chance to say anymore because a very loud laughter could be heard, just then Mickie James appeared on screen laughing uncontrollably but she then suddenly straightened up and saluted towards Randy, John and Josh._

_"Face__, Josh, Viper, you know that you are all very, very attractive but Josh you're the hottest by miles!" Mickie smiled cheekily as Josh blushed furiously._

"_What are you doing here James?" Randy asked raising an eyebrow. The camera then lowered as it was only showing Mickie's head to reveal that she was wearing a Winnie The Pooh tank top with matching shorts, the crowd whistled at this appearance. Mickie just started giggling again._

"_I am looking for my teddy!" Mickie smile suddenly turned into a little sniffle as she remembered what she had lost._

"_Why do you need your teddy?" John asked wondering why Mickie was acting so oddly. Mickie looked at him as if he had two heads._

"'_Cause it's bed time duh!" Mickie smirked and hit John round the back of the head. Then Kelly Kelly and Eve came running into the shot holding a tub of peanut butter._

"_Mickie would you please calm down, I did not sign up to this when I said she could come to RAW for the day." Eve sighed looking at Kelly when she noticed that Kelly's eyes has gone wide, Eve then turned around and saw John and Randy standing there with Mickie standing in her pyjamas. "Mickie why are you dressed for bed?" Eve asked raising an eyebrow trying to ignore the uncomfortable glances being shared between Kelly and Randy. Mickie then quickly grabbed the tub of peanut butter opened it and dunked her finger in. She then slowly licked the peanut off her finger making the crowd go wild._

"_Because it's bedtime silly!" Mickie said giggling when John suddenly snatched the peanut butter away from Mickie and holding it high above his head making Mickie pout._

"_Mickie you know what this stuff does to you!" John said pointing a finger at her when he realised that the peanut butter wasn't in his hand anymore. "Randy what the hell!" John turned around to see Randy doing exactly the same thing as Mickie was doing earlier; John raised an eyebrow at him._

"_What!? I love peanut butter" Randy smirked as he quickly scooped up some more onto his fingers before John snatched it away again, holding it as high as he could above his head. "You're mean!" Both Mickie and Randy said in sync before glaring at each other._

"_I said it first!" Mickie smiled poking her tongue out at Randy then looking around. "Where'd Joshy go?" Mickie pouted folding her arms across her chest; both Eve and Kelly raised their eyebrows._

"_Joshy?" Kelly asked speaking for the first time. Mickie just nodded and smiled, and then she made a funny face and hit Randy on the arm. "Hey it was your birthday a couple of days ago!! Happy Birthday!!" Mickie shouted jumping up and down then suddenly stopping and making a different face._

"_What's wrong Mickie?" Kelly asked sweetly, but regretting not remembering how much peanut butter makes Mickie have mood swings._

"_I'm old!" Mickie said looking down sadly. "I'm really, really old!" Mickie said pouting._

"_You're younger than John!"Kelly said smiling trying to cheer up her friend._

"_Hey! Can we not discuss age please!?" John asked realising what Mickie was going to say next._

"_Hey that's true John is 9 years older than you but I'm only 7 years older! Thanks Kelly!" Mickie said smiling hugging Kelly, as John looked down 'yep that hurt' John thought shaking his head dropping his arm holding the peanut butter, glad that nobody went for it._

"_So what does this teddy look like James?" Randy asked deciding to change the topic._

"_Doesn't matter I found him!" Mickie said looking straight ahead, the camera turned to see Ted Dibiase standing there. The crowd booed as Mickie screamed "TEDDY!" she then jumped on his back and put him in a head lock, Ted rolled his eyes._

"_Mickie would you leave me alone and go and pick on somebody else PLEASE!?" Ted said then he realised that Randy was standing there so he quickly dropped Mickie and ran away. Eve and Kelly ran over to Mickie who appeared to be crying but when she looked up she was laughing._

"_He is soo easy to wind up! I left him a valentines of May Young you should of seen him scream!" Mickie giggled as she got up. She then ran and grabbed the peanut butter off of John and ran away laughing. Eve sighed and ran after her leaving Kelly alone with John and Randy. She slowed looked up at Randy and shook her head slightly, she then sadly smiled at John and ran after the girls._

"_Well that was weird." John said looking towards Randy. Randy then started to walk in the direction of where the girls went. "Where are you going!?" John shouted at him._

"_I want the peanut butter!" Randy shouted back, he then started jogging after them. The camera then looked at John who just shook his head and walked in the other direction._

"_Well that was odd" Jerry Lawler said just as they went to commercial._

**I told you it was random x I had lots of fun writing this although it would never happen!!**

**Please review x**


End file.
